Everyday
by theyleaveshadows
Summary: An oridinary life of a nation! Various drabbles. Hints of a lot of pairings, there's always room for more love, Platonic and Romantic! Take it either way!


"Really" an annoyed voice, "you can't come?"

Well, actually that was not suprising at all, after a good ten phone calls, Alfred had given up. Being as bored as he always was, and dealing with those annoying meetings, stupid, boring, long, frustrating, business-y. There was literally nothing to do, except playing video games. He, um… couldn't show his true heroic-ness alone. This quickly evolved into phone calls of many types with some responses being, I quote,

"A game? I'd love to play a game with _you_, ma cher"

"Sod off you wanker! You and your god damn stupid childish games, while Minty has a flu!"

"Kesesese, I'll kick your ass with my awesomeness!"

"Ve~! I can't, Ludwig's calling!"

But apparently these were completely normal, and Alfred just sighed and went on to the next person. Why were they all so boring, and they won't even play some Mario with him. Then, Alfred got the _amazing _idea to annoy Kiku, he never had anything to do, and he was filled with awesome. Unlike everyone else, Kiku never called him an idiot, and to top it all off, he was so freaking cute, okay ignore that last thing. With that thought, a surprise visit sounded awesome. He started packing his bags, stacking up on a few games, and a video camera, cause, oh my god dude, that scenery! There was also one pair of clothes, not as though he thought he needed more for a good three days. He was a cou'ntry, he had his own jet, and all costs were automatically covered. Not that he knew how to fly anyway. So out the door he went, and off to Japan!

A good twelve hours of flying, and chatting away with pilot about his heroic adventure, which the pilot enjoyed oh-so much, they had finally arrived. Alfred took a second to realize how far away they had flown, and yawned. Nothing some coffee can't fix. He stretched his arms out in the air, and proceeded to place his hands on his head. Now, he knew the area pretty well. He's been here so many times; he could navigate it with his eyes closed. To him though, the houses all looked the same, except Kiku's. He found this odd, to say the least; maybe it was the fact that Kiku's was surrounded with a big-ass gate. Not as though anybody noticed. Especially Alfred, he just nonchalantly jumped over it anyway. Never mind that, Alfred had finally found the house. It took him a short amount of an hour. He had landed in a fairly non-populated area. Alfred, being the tourist he was, shot photos, and took all the time in the world to eat. Walking was so exhausting, anyway. Finally he made it to the house in all its glory, and as usual hoisted himself over so-called big-ass gate. Again, minor detail. Beforehand, woofing down his fifth cup of coffee, he thought a sneak attack would be fun, seeing as a flustered Kiku was so damn cu- I mean funny. He worked his way to the back of the house with stealth of a ninja, Kiku said it was slow and loud when they had co splayed ninjas, but psh- what did he know? With such silence, Pochi followed him, tilting his head at the suspicious behavior. He was pretty sure that his master had said this was called 'stalking.' Either way, this was amusing. Alfred stopped for a second, and got a bit worried, because damn, that sly little bastard just snuck up from behind him. He put a finger to his lip and let out a very quiet 'shhh.' The dog had just stared. Okay, that was one obstacle eliminated.

"Oh I hear something!" Alfred whispered laughed to himself. He stationed himself against the wall, peering towards the computer desk. Kiku entered a little cautiously with a steaming cup of tea, Alfred had found that a little odd. How did Kiku hear him anyway! Shaking the paranoia off, Kiku headed to the computer, sat down, and took a sip from his cup. Now, to Alfred, things were very off at that moment. A microphone sat on the edge of the desk, pretty professional actually. Never in his friendship with Kiku had he seen that on the desk. Said man, took one more look around him, and tapped the mic. The mic responded in a delighted screech and echoed. A light smile traced Kiku's lips, and Alfred couldn't help but blush. Suddenly, Kiku's small hand fell on to the mouse, and a song begun to play. Alfred recognized this, it was a vocaloid song, which vocaloid was it? He thought there had at least been twenty vocaloids , anyway. Shakily, he opened the camera, silently filming what was happening.

"Aw dude! This is gold!" he mumbled softly. Kiku's voice suddenly came out in a loud echo, he was _never ever_ this loud. Now Alfred definitely knew the song, he shielded his mouth, and let out a few muffled laughs. This was a duet, Kiku was singing the girl's part. Slowly recovering, and seeing as the next part had come on, he wiped his eyes, and watched as Kiku waited for his next part. A grin grew on his face, as Kiku had started to sway back and forth , a giant smile graced his features. He snapped out of it as soon as his next part started. The parts were short, and most of the parts were together. Alfred made a decision at this very moment. Kiku's part had ended once again, that was his cue. Sliding out of his hiding spot, he landed on the tatami floor, as he had begun singing along. Kiku jumped up, fear over his features this time,

"When did you get h-here?" Alfred's part has ended, and he giggled, " Just a while! Oh yeah! Dude, Kiku, your singing is amazing, and it's almost your part again. Kiku begun to relax, the same smile overcame his face.

"Alfred-kun…" he paused, and let out a small laugh, "we should sing together more often!"

Okay I admit, with my AmeriPan being my OTP, I couldn't resist letting them have the first chapter. Don't worry; a lot of couples are going to be in here. These are just random drabbles, and I'll post if I get ideas, which I will. I was imagining the song they were singing as Tsugai Kogarashi. Is Kiku a little OOC? Probably, but then again he's a closet otaku in my head canon. Anyway, Disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Vocaloid; they belong to their respective owners.


End file.
